the_vampire_diaries_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Gilbert/TV Series
|first =*''Pilot'' |last = }} Elena Gilbert is one of the main female protagonists and the central character of The Vampire Diaries. She lives in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, in the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon and Stefan Salvatore and her adoptive brother Jeremy Gilbert. She used to live at 2104 Maple Street, but she left when her brother became a member of The Five and later burned down the house after his death. Elena is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. After Jeremy's death, she turns off her humanity. Vampires and hybrids, in some cases, have a sire bond to the one who turned them. A sire bond between vampires is uncommon, but it does exist between Elena and Damon because she had strong human feelings for him before she died and was turned into a vampire. He was the one who got her to turn off her emotions, but also got her to turn them back on by killing her close friend, Matt. Elena is the last living member of the Petrova Family, and a member of the Gilbert Family. History Elena was born on June 22nd, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming who flees town a few days after giving birth. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately want to have children but are having difficulties conceiving, adopt Elena. Because Grayson's a doctor, he's able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as Elena's biological parents on her birth certificate. If anyone ever becomes suspicious, they have the birth certificate for documentation proof. She later gets a younger "brother," Jeremy. During her sophomore year, Elena has a relationship with Matt Donovan, her oldest friend with whom she formerly shared a crib with. At a bonfire, the two of them get into an argument where, afterwards, she calls her parents to pick her up. While waiting to be picked up, she meets Damon Salvatore who originally confuses her with Katherine. He tells her she wants a love that consumes her as well as passion, adventure and danger when she admits she doesn't know what she wants. Damon then compels her to forget the meeting. Elena's parents then arrive to pick her up. After leaving the bonfire with her parents, their car unexpectedly drives off Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, who is nearby, hears the crash and saves an unconscious Elena at Grayson's insistence. Stefan's unable to save her parents and takes Elena to hospital. Afterwards, she breaks up with Matt and she and Jeremy begin to live with their aunt, Jenna Sommers. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Elena Gilbert/Season One|Season One Elena Gilbert/Season Two|Season Two Elena Gilbert/Season Three|Season Three Elena Gilbert/Season Four|Season Four Elena Gilbert/Season Five|Season Five Physical Appearance Physically, Elena is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes mistaken as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7 (168 cm) and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Elena has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce, who often poses as Elena in order to trick others. However, even though Elenaand Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. Elena physically resembles the Original Petrova,Amara. Elena's new look. In terms of fashion sense, while Elena'shuman, she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Elena favors wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colors and Converse sneakers. Elena primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. Katherine's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. Another distinct difference between Elena and Katherine's physical appearance is that Elena always wears her hair flat and straight, which Katherine does not like, while Katherine wears her hair curly. However, Katherine often straightens her hair in order to fool people when she's posing as Elena. Elena wore a specialnecklace containing the herb vervain in it as a human, which is really theEsther's talisman which cannot be destroyed; it was given to her by Stefan to protect her from compulsion. Elena as a newly turned vampire wears a small lapis lazuli daylight ring made by Bonnie in order to protect her from the sunlight. Elena has a slightly more sophisticated look and trades her usual jeans and t-shirts to dresses and boots. Since Elena now has the freedom to accessorize, she dips into her jewellery box more often. Elena is seen wearing more chain necklaces in season 4. After she abandons her humanity, she becomes more womanly in the way she looks. She gets red streaks in her hair and curls it. She also begins to wear skirts and belts. When Katherine possessed Elena, she removed the red streaks. Elena impersonates Katherine. In American Gothic, Elena impersonates Katherine for the first time. As she has now changed her style, she's able to temporarily fool Elijah of her identity. As Katherine's wardrobe is much more adult, Elena switches her comfortable boots for high heels, casual denim jacket for slim fitting leather and took Katherine's sparkly eye catching jewelry including earrings, bracelets and her watch. To pass for Katherine, Elena also applies more make up, particularly dark eye shadow and eyeliner to a much more "sluttier" degree, as said byRebekah. At first glance, Elena and Katherine are identical yet their personalities, mannerisms, style, and makeup differ greatly and are generally aspects which give away their identity. Later on, Elena starts to use more skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, sleeveless blouses, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts, dresses varied makeup and plunges more in her jewellery box. References